Darker Than Black
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: It all happened suddenly but now everyone finds them spiralling into abysses darker than black...can they survive the living hell or will they give up and accept death? M for a very different reason
1. Chapter 1

**Darker Than Black**

**Disclaimer: ****Sailor Moon is not my own creation.**

**Another story for everyone to indulge themselves in…however I will warn you now this isn't anything like my other stories. This story may require an iron gut…Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed loudly as I scribbled away fruitlessly on the tiny blank corner of the page determined not to use more than 5 pages of previously living trees for this horrific torture known as maths homework. I would call the room I sat in with four other girls silent but the scratches of pencils to other sheets of paper were hellishly loud, accompanied with the ever flicking pages of the large volume nestled in Ami's lap as she analysed far more complex and advanced equations that none of us could ever hope to comprehend. More strands of my brunette locks blocked my view as I ran my hand through the thick mess continuously, an annoying habit I had developed whenever my intellectual progress had halted and even more annoyingly I had been doing it constantly throughout the course of this study session. It wasn't helpful that the brilliant blue sky outside started gloating its happiness by positioning the sun directly in front of me so that it's luminous rays blinded my emerald green eyes through the large window. I groaned into the paper I had used up, the 5 page limit seemed a bit ambitious as I now realised I was scribbling away at my eighth,

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath but Ami who was situated to my right heard me clearly and offered some much needed assistance to the spiralling abyss of numbers and equations I found myself falling into,

"Breath Mako-chan…" Ami whispered as she gathered my scattered workings for this particular question and scanned my scrawl for some indication of where I was going wrong,

"Ah here we go Mako-chan you're almost there you just need to add this fraction to that equation and multiply your answer by 72 which you get from the question up above, do you get that?" Ami finished looking into my electric green eyes to see if it had made any difference on my grounded stance within the mathematical world.

"Yes actually," I said in confusion, the simplicity of the actions Ami had taken were staggering, why hadn't she realised it before? Picking up a clean sheet of paper to start again in a more structured sequence of answering the question. I felt the sharp edge of the paper drag itself through the skin between my thumb and forefinger,

"Shit!" I flinched at the pain as the my fair skin became tainted with trickles of dark crimson blood spilling out from the seemingly invisible cut I had received.

"Oh Mako-chan that looks horrible!" Minako moaned her face scrunching up in sympathy as I rose to stop the flow in the bathroom.

However before I had reached the door, my vision reduced itself into a blanket of blackness, screams erupted from behind me as I whipped around in my blinded state feeling almost drunk as the room illuminated in a crackle of flashing white from the window, light streaking across my friends faces as they screamed again as the deafening booming of thunder exploded on top of us, causing them to dive under the table for safety…from a storm?

"Makoto! Make it Stop!" Rei yelled as a violent wind battered against the window accompanied by flailing branches screeching as they too hammered the glass,

"It's not me!!" I yelled back to my frightened companions but my voice was drowned out by another detonation of chaotic sound waves hit us forcing me to stumble back in the thick inky atmosphere, I had lost my footing harder than I thought as my back collided with the glass cabinet, shattering the fragile material and imbedding the torrent of shards into my soft skin, puncturing the pores and unleashing streams of what smelled and tasted like metallic liquid seeping down my body,

"Aah!" I chocked out to the isolating black, the lightning flashed, the thunder snarled and the wind roared; all of the elements congregating and effectively killing my sight and sound.

Dull quaking…the world beneath me was quivering…

"Earthquake!" Ami bellowed from somewhere far away in the midst of the endangering clamour but her warning came too late for me to find any sort of refuge as I was suddenly ploughed into another abyss by the caving roof: wood, metal and cement crushed my body. This was it. I was going to die…

The ground broke apart underneath the weight of the falling building and I found my barely conscience self hurtling downwards into somewhere darker than black…

The blackness didn't stop nor did it give any indication of solid ground before I collided face first into cold, wet concrete, smashing into the substance so hard that I felt my bones shattering instantly in many places in my body as the concrete dented considerably under my force, bouncing sickeningly back into the air I landed on my bleeding back, screaming my life away in pure excruciating pain.

My crackling scream turned into savage coughing as I felt my throat constricting and choking of the spurts of blood being pumped up from my depleting lungs. I rasped heavily trying to regain some oxygen to keep my limp body alive, my torn skin, my crushed bones my ruptured insides burned viciously with every gurgling breath I inhaled. The sounds of the storm and the trembling pulsation of the earthquake were now eerily silent, the only things I could hear in my prison of black was the pitiful sounds of myself desperately hanging onto life. The intensity of my pain was being reduced slightly by the fearful amount of adrenaline being pumped rapidly around my dead body, my mind was propelling its' sanity to the boundaries as it calculated every sort of fear fuelled question possible.

Harsh clinking and softer tapping brought my sluggish mind into shuddering terror: I was not alone in this terrifying screen of nothingness. Suddenly cruel light glared down on my broken frame, the light attacking my eyes that had been cut off from any sort of vision for what felt was a long time. The green eyes with speckles of blue in the middle of the pupil signalling the signs of actually blindness started alarmed up at the smirking face of a woman with black hair held together in a lose bun. Her eyes were the definition of black holes as I felt the lingering sensations of life being sucked into them as she studied me in amusement.

"Wh…o?" I croaked out before another serious of raging coughs racked my form spilling more blood from my punctured pores,

"Me?" Said the woman in mock surprise, "I'm no one someone who is going to die will need to know," She giggled walking around my body the clinking of chain were heard but they were frighteningly close but whatever was connected to them remained illusive to the austere light bathing my form highlighting its extreme vulnerability to the unknown depths of the darkness.

"D…die?" I gurgled as I spat out a mouth of black clotting blood with more oozing from my mouth as I tried to keep my eyes on her moving figure,

"Oh yes anyone who sees me will die, can't have survivors spreading the horrors of my powers to the world now…" I could only stare at her as the shortness of breath was increasing with the previous two utterances I had made,

"I'll have fun with your friends too, don't worry," She laughed happily as though she was frolicking in a fair ground, my eyes widened at the mention of my friends but I had to close them immediately as pain shot through my orbs, "I have been bored for a long time and I think you and your friends are exactly the sort of entertainment and dinner requirements for my pets, isn't that right Raiju?"

A guttural roar emitted from the darkness lingering above my head but nothing came into view, this time the world wasn't trembling I was. I was quaking physically through the burgeoning fear in my defenceless body. The clinking of chains being unclipped and dropping onto the solid ground filed my ears over the pounding fear and adrenaline,

"Well Kino Makoto, aka Sailor Jupiter too bad I couldn't enjoy watching you die with a fight but I'm sure Raiju won't mind playing with her food for a while, goodbye," The woman snapped her fingers and the darkness came alive, lunging out and grabbing my form with huge, powerful jaws brimming with razor sharp fangs, tearing through my flesh effortlessly. One large fang pierced through my throat so even if I wanted to I couldn't scream out at torturous pain being inflicted by this beast.

Raiju swung her head launching me into another cavern of darkness that suddenly became illuminated and in my dieing moments I looked up into the beast's face to see it's bristling black fur with silver lightning streaks zig-zagging down its back, what a way to go I thought as I lay there suffocating on my blood…killed by an animal that possesses my own element…

A huge clawed paw smashed down into my chest crushing the last of my ribs and sending extreme currents of electricity through me, while teeth returned to pierce my leg until the pain increased significantly and my body didn't feel as heavy anymore. Raiju was chomping down my leg; blood spurted down the beasts' mouth as it devoured the severed limb. The noise of the bones cracking was all I heard until the feline came back to my side and in one movement cleanly separated my body into many pieces with splashes of black and red blood splattering on my face and Raiju's but thankfully ending my torment…

* * *

_Raiju -A Japanese demon whose name means, "thunder animal". It is a demon of lightning in the shape of a cat, badger or weasel. During thunderstorms it becomes extremely agitated and leaps from tree to tree. If a tree shows the marks of lightning, people say that Raiju's claws have scratched it open._

**I told you it was different…well? –Dark Shadows 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darker Than Black**

**Disclaimer: ****Sailor Moon is not my own creation.**

**Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed the whole 3 of you lol, well I hope to get some more as this story progresses, Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Groans of pain and the faint sniffling of dying tears reached my groggy senses as I tried to move my body from under the table I had dived under for sanctuary during the hellish storm…the table was suddenly lifted and thrown aside and through the sharp dusk of the newly born day I looked up into Rei's face smeared with dust and blood oozing from the side of her head. Gingerly she held out her right hand, smiling weakly that I was not in too bad a condition save for lacerated shoulder and cut shins from having landed on some shattered glass. Reaching up I grasped Rei's calloused hand firmly and pulled myself up to survey the damage created by the catastrophic night.

Rei lead me through a relatively clear path she must have made during her search for the rest of the team, I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I scanned the area what used to be Rei's home but I suppose the shock of having survived the traumatic ordeal was even stronger as I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. The salty water washed off some of the dirt that had settled there. Strong arms encompassed my form as I started shaking but instead of comforting me they only served to rile me up even more because they weren't the strong arms I wanted to be in. The arms belonged to Rei not Makoto… I clutched onto Rei's torn shirt and sobbed. I knew that my emotions weren't helping the situation and that I ought to be trying to find a solution to the enigmatic storm but I couldn't stop it from gushing out into Rei's chest. The fire user must be having similar thoughts as I felt water droplets falling onto my head as she wept silently at our situation.

"Ami…" Rei's usually silky smooth voice was now hoarse and wavering, "Let's get to where Minako and Usagi are," a sob threatened to escape her throat as she couldn't mention the fifth member of our group,

"Where i…is she?" I asked almost regretting it as soon as Rei uttered those words,

"I don't know Ami-chan…." I bit my lip harshly trying to halt the series of sobs from breaking the little hope we had,

"Le…let's go…go see them," I whispered wiping away the streams of now silent tears that continually poured from my hard blue eyes. Pulling out of the embrace Rei nodded and held my hand tugging me along the rest of the path until we had found ourselves in the forest that surprisingly remained intact throughout the course of the storm.

Two sets of broken and scared baby blue eyes met our gazes as I sat in between them as they engulfed me in trembling arms I hugged Minako fiercely and buried my face into her short blonde hair?

"Wha…what happened to…to your hair?" I asked as I observed Rei and Usagi only to notice their hair was significantly shorter as well, although Usagi still had her buns but the strands that billowed out from them were barely noticeably. Whereas Rei and Minako's hair looked burnt and now hung limply just above their shoulders, the tips of their hair curled up as though they were trying to get away from something.

"Debris had us pinned down by our hair if I hadn't burnt it away then we would've still been in there," Rei answered as her amethyst looked over the destruction in hopes for any signs of life still buried within.

I swallowed hard, it seemed that this storm had taken everything and anything it could from us as if testing our survival limits…

"I'm going to go look for Mako-chan," I stated rising onto wobbly legs and walking back into the rubble,

"Ami-chan don't it's still dangerous, shouldn't we try and find out what caused this?" Minako called out to my slow moving form, turning my head to look over my shoulder I said softly to the rest of the team,

"Is that what Makoto would do if one of us were missing?"

Their eyes widened and I continued to limp into the mass of concrete, wood and metal my sole intent looking for our lost comrade and my partner…

Rei must of snapped and sprang on to the biggest mound of debris and started rummaging ruthlessly for I don't know how many times now, Usagi appeared at my side holding my arm gently as she spoke,

"We'll see her again Ami-chan…don't worry," I kept my eyes fixed on where Minako had joined Rei in shifting the heavy pieces of what used to be a temple and a home…their home. I smiled briefly at the fact Rei and Minako still had each other, however this solemn atmosphere didn't suit us. This sense of impending doom was all too powerful and I couldn't help but think that everyone's shortened hair was a premonition of their life spans…

Walking with Usagi silently, I retuned to the place where Rei had saved me and tried to recall where Makoto was during the storm…I knew she was somewhere in front of me…a little off to the side maybe? I remember hearing a crash before the glass from the window shattered…scanning ahead I noticed a fallen bookcase with glass shimmering around it. Although some of the glass weren't clear some were stained crimson. Gasping I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block the torrent of fresh tears from spilling out as I imagined all the pain Mako-chan must have went through since she was the one with the least amount of shelter.

"Mako-chan!" I yelled out to the fallen bookcase as though hoping that it might reveal what had happened to her emerald eyed lover, shuffling and sliding became apparent as Rei and Minako ran over to me I presume from hearing my cry. Before they spoke I pointed at the broken and bloodstained bookcase, Minako gasped upon realising what it meant…

Rei walked over to the case and heaved it to one side, keeping my eyes closed I heard the wood and glass crack and shatter, which spurred my imagination to project the sounds of what Makoto's bones and body must have sounded when the building fell.

"Guys!" Rei called out suddenly her voice was laced with hope, snapping my eyes open we all went over to where Rei was standing,

"Look there's a huge hole, Makoto could've fallen down it and survived the storm after all!"

"The gap is definitely large enough for a human to fall down it but…" I leaned over it analysing the thick curtain of black veiling its depths

"But?" Minako breathed tension woven into everyone's minds,

"We don't know how far down it goes, it could be too far to make it down with serious injury or even death…" my voice trailed off into a whisper but everyone was registering what I was saying, Makoto could very well be alive and well down there but she could be lying there dead…

"Well we won't know for sure until we get down there Ami-chan," Rei spoke up her amethyst orbs burning with new resolve to find her friend. My eyes darted back to the black hole then back at the faces of my team mates: should I risk their lives for the sake of Makoto or should I be selfish and put all our efforts just to see her again?

"Ami-chan if we all transform it would reduce our chances of injury and with my new transformation if we concentrate enough I can glide everyone down," Usagi entered my train of thought with a pleading tone in her voice and in her eyes. Everyone wants to save Makoto it's not selfish to assign this mission…

"Well we're diving into the unknown guys, there's going to be risks…"

"There are risks in anything we do Ami-chan I mean look at last night and we were only studying!" Minako burst out obviously impatient at our stalling, "Come on we all want to go find Mako-chan!"

"Let's do it," I affirmed stepping away from the hole so that I could transform into my powerful alter ego, whispering four words I felt my body go ice cold as all my abilities for water and ice flooded into my being, dirt and blood were wiped clean away from my newly invigorated body and my wounds sealed themselves easily. Sighing at the new energy flowing within me I looked up at my comrades, they too looked fresh and fully healed.

Super Sailor Moon linked hands with Mars and Venus and I linked with their other hands, walking to the foreboding hole we jumped in.

Sailor Moon glided us through the darkness, it was suffocating how empty and lost it felt, and I tightened my grip on Mars and Venus' hands as I started to feel light headed. There was something intoxicating about the this blackness…no it was darker than black it was nothing…

"_Ami-chan..." _

"Did anyone say something?" I asked alarmed at the voice floating around me,

"No Mercury, are you ok?" Mars quizzed to my right but I couldn't see her if I tried to look at her.

_"Help me Ami-chan…"_

"Mako-chan?" I probed the nothingness,

"What Mercury?" Venus asked fear kneading itself through her voice as we descended further down,

"I hear Mako-chan she's calling for my help…can't you hear her?"

"Mercury I think you're imagining it, we can't hear anything," Sailor Moon spoke out worriedly as the concentration of our descent was wavering due to my alarmed state.

_"Ami-chan please! They're going to hurt me!"_

"Mako-chan!" I screamed letting go of my friends hand's and free fell through the thick darkness and thankfully the ground wasn't too far from where I had started to fall as I landed solidly onto cold concrete with a loud 'thud'. Activating my personally computer I tried to scan the darkness but predictably it came up blank meaning that there was nothing to scan or analyse.

"Mako-chan!" I yelled as I started walking in some direction trying to reach my companion,

"_Over here…"_ I span on my heel look out at the same nothingness; adrenaline was coursing through my blood, suddenly I fell backwards pain erupted throughout my nose as more blood spilled out from my nostrils I landed roughly on my back but managed to keep my head from colliding with the concrete. Light pierced my eyes making me recoil into the darkness but that too blasted into blinding light. Squinting my eyes open the sharp white stung me but I persisted, as I knew danger was staring right at me through beautiful forest green eyes…

"Mako-chan?" I whispered my voice sounded coarse due to blood streaming from my now broken nose, I stared at Sailor Jupiter in disbelief she was ok!

"_Yes Ami-chan?" _I shivered as her husky voice slid around me ensnaring me into a false sense of security,

"Why are you hurting me?" I asked weakly knowing if I had to fight against her I would not be able to for fear of hurting my lover.

"Because she's a good pet," a deadly silky voice slithered around me but this time made all the hairs on my body crawl and stand on end, appearing next to Sailor Jupiter a slightly shorter woman with slick black hair stroked Jupiter's arm lovingly.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed rage boiling within me as the woman looked at me in mock surprise,

"And you're going to stop me?" The woman laughed loudly before pulling Jupiter's face down to kiss her roughly,

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" ice exploded from my hands heading straight towards the woman who was abusing my lover, electricity was pumped into my body at extreme levels made worse that I was water based.

"Aaah!" I yelled as I fell back again my body smouldering from the vicious attack from Sailor Jupiter,

"Dispose of her Jupiter," The woman said in a bored voice as the green coloured Sailor Scout advanced on my fallen post.

"Jupiter no," I whispered up at her flawless face as mine was punched harshly, pain seared through me as I was picked up like a feather and thrown away like a rag doll. Hitting off of the ground I tried to rise up but she was there with a 'Supreme Thunder' balled in her fist as she pummelled her fist into my back and releasing the white energy into my bruising body. The lightning pumping through my body short-circuited my nerves linking my brain to my limbs, immobilising completely.

Jupiter's hand threaded through my blue locks and yanked my limb form with one hand only to launch her 'Supreme Thunder Dragon' in my stomach, for a second I was grateful for my nerves not working as my lifeless eyes watched as my mid section exploded splattering Jupiter, me and the surroundings with my crimson blood. My legs fell to the ground as so did most of my entrails, they piled on the ground with a sickening wet slap while more blood spurting out from various organs staining the area Jupiter was standing in fresh coats of red.

Jupiter raised her hand her hand pointed to where my barely beating heart was hidden in my hollow torso, its attempts to keep me alive were useless as it only pumped more blood out of my as it spilled out where my legs used to be connected. Watching her gloved I saw it transform into mechanical razor sharp claws…

"Robot?" I gurgled at Jupiter as she nodded gleefully; at least I got to see her again in some form…

The robotic claw pierced my chest and ripped out my still beating heart and held it to me to watch as its metallic limbs squished the feeble organ as though it was ice cream with raspberry sauce oozing down the sides of the hand. Darker than black became my saviour…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 guys please drop me a review good or bad I like hearing from you! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
